Fobidden Bonds
by Zakksu
Summary: GX & 5D's AU. Yuki Judai, bad boy in Neo-Duel Academia, hates teachers. Period. 'Til he meets his hot, sexy, and determined sensei who might teach him a thing or two. About himself, life, and who knows? Maybe love too. If he doesn't drive him away first.
1. Andersen Sensei!

_**Forbidden Bonds**_

_Spiritshipping x Soulshipping x Superiorshipping x Faithshipping x Junkshipping, Fossilshipping, Valentineshipping, Idol/Blizzardshpping x Darknessshipping, and etc. _

_That is a LOT of pairings...uhhhhhhh! Headache!_

**Do NOT kill me! Please! XD I couldn't help it! I had this fic sitting in my laptop waiting to be posted! x3 Plus I never saw a Sensei-Gakusei (Teacher-Student) JudaixJohan fic here...so yay! XD And yes, 5D is in here. (Uhhh not again Zak!) Oh well. I love 5D, so go with it. ;3 They will make the JudaixJohan-ness hot!**

**Saying this now, so there won't be problems later, Yusei will be in here too of course. Yes, it'll be another triangle love thing, but NO don't worry. It _will_ be 100 percent Spiritshipping! Judai and Johan _will_ be _together_. I have a thing about gakuseixsensei fics/mangas, they just -have- to be together so it just wouldn't go well with the plot if the -third- guy won ne? XD (bows down to Yusei in apology) I am soooooooo sorry Yousay! Forgive me!! ;.;**

**Anyhoo, Judai is a bit OOC (well I personally think). And this is, duhhhh, another AU fic. So they have totally different backgrounds! **

**A little info on Yuki-boy here: Judai always had Yubel in him, he didn't send her away to space, he looks like his emo yet cool self, and all that stuff in the Dark World didn't happen. Actually none of the GX and 5D plot-line stories happened, so I hope that clears things up when you read this.**

**And yes it's short. I purposely stopped myself from going too far (GASPS! I know it was hard on me -not- to keep going lol) just to see where this'll go. ('Cause I wrote this out of nowhere really so yea --; we'll see where it leads)**

**Last thing, I probably won't update this as rapidly as the other two, only because I have those two to do (plus a -real- third one later this week) and school so yea, I'll work on this on my spare-spare time (if I have any left v.v;)**

**Disclaimer: Uhhhhhh, don't own GX/5D. I WISH I owned Johan, but I don't. He belongs to Judai. And because I'd make him my lover and he -unfortunately- wouldn't be with Judai or Yusei XD But then again Judai would kill me so yea. All I own is this crazy teacher-student plot of random yaoi Spiritshipping-ness! (Because I love Spiritshipping more than than...than...life! -GASPS- well that ain't a surprise really lol).**

**_Warning: Mild profanity...er...well, it's not that mild. Uh, It's just Judai's awful, awful mouth! Which is why this is rated-M darn him. :X_**

* * *

**Chapter Uno: Johan Andersen-Sensei!**

**--**

"Hey did you hear? We're going to get a new teacher today."

"What? Again? What's the point?!"

"Shush! You shouldn't shout so loud!"

"Who cares? This teach ain't gonna last long! Like the last ones!"

"...True..._he_ tends to scare them all off."

"Which makes him so freakin' cool!"

He smirked. Having heard his classmates from behind him. Yes, a new teacher was assigned for them again. _'This guy makes it 10 teaches so far.'_ His smirk widened as he leaned on the chair of his student desk. Red blazer rasping against wood. He made a rhythm with the tips of his fingers as he tapped them across his desk; annoying the girl up in front of him.

The girl frowned, turned, and glared cinnamon brown eyes at him. "Will. You. Stop. That. Yuki?" She hissed every words, eyes narrowing.

"Hn. Don't think I will Izayoi." He replied coolly, smirking.

She fumed, lips pursed together. "Yuki Judai, you better not try anything on this new teacher or else!" She warned. Her hands forming tight fists.

Judai Yuki. Known as the infamous badass in Neo-Duel Academia. Snorted, laughed, and flicked her off; angering her further. "Why should I listen to you, Izayoi Aki? You know this new teach won't lift a finger on me."

She gritted her teeth. "Yuki" His hazel eyes taunted her as she huffed. "You bastard, I hope you choke on you're own spit!"

His eyes darken then, turning from hazel to gold as he replied back darkly. "Why don't you go fuck yourself you little whore?"

Aki Izayoi gasped. Anger swelling in her. She growled furiously and was about to give him a good slap on the cheek and a kick on the groin when the doors of their classroom opened. Everyone quickly snapped his/her heads toward the door. Trying to catch a glimpse of their new teacher.

"Alright kids, settle down." A voice said. In stepped in a Daitokuji-sensei. The head chair director of the Osiris Dorm. He frowned slightly at the group before him, sighing to himself as he continued. "Kids as you know. Your previous teacher, Brron-sensei, left because of..." He glanced toward the Osiris student with the duo-colored hair, who smiled in return. "Certain circumstances." The class chuckled, minus Aki, at the suppose excuse. "So I've brought you a new teacher. But since I don't want another repeat," He glared at Judai then, who feigned innocence. "of last time. I will be attending class as your teacher as well." The students groaned. They had TWO teachers to worry about now.

"Great! Now we have Daitokuji-sensei! I hoped he wouldn't teach us! This sucks!" A boy whispered to another.

"Yea, now Yuki has two people to throw out this time." The other snickered back.

"And in the following few days, you will have a couple of new classmates from other classes that will help you in attaining your...attention." The class groaned again. Aki smiled happily before smirking at Judai from behind her. The brunet merely shrugged his shoulders, not phased at all.

_'This will be interesting. I wanted Daitokuji out anyway. This way I'll get him and whoever this new teach is.'_ He smirked, already planning on ways to ruin his new teachers' lives.

"Show him the outmost respect." Some of the boys chuckled. Daitokuji shook his head. "He's fresh from college and is somewhat of a 'student' teacher trainee if you will. So you could say he relates to you teens." The boys snorted, already imagining a scrawny nerd kid.

"So you're getting a kid to teach us?" Judai retorted, earning laughs behind him. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he continued. "So the school couldn't get an adult to teach us so they send a kid? Wow, Daitokuji-_sensei_ that sure is f-ed up." He mocked, chuckling as his now hazel eyes glowed with mischief.

Daitokuji, instead of frowning, merely smiled. "Ah, well. This 'kid' is five years your senior and he isn't like you. Which makes him perfect for the job." Judai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever teach."

The teacher shook his head before a huge smile rose on his lips. He was always a happy teacher and with this new cohort of his, he knew the two could change this class' attitude. _'And hopefully Judai-kun too.'_ Nodding to himself, he grunted, catching the class' attention once more. He smiled before stretching his arm toward the door. "Now class I would like you to meet your new teacher."

The students, curious to see the new teach, glanced at the door expectedly. A moment of silence insured before the doors to the room slide open. Then with soft steps, came in their new teacher. Everyone's eyes, including Aki's and Judai's, widen as they saw the young man walking toward Daitokuji-sensei.

_'_This_ guy is our new _teacher_?'_ Judai thought, his mind not believing what his eyes were seeing. The new teach definitely _looked_ like a freakin' student! With the way he was dressed by the school code. His entire ensemble was a shocking blue. Long blue blazer that trailed past his knees, boots of pearl white with mahogany boot leggings strapped below his knees; sparking ruby red spheres embedded on each side of them. Navy blue khakis, a white belt securing it, with two streaks of purple on each side, a white tank top with purple linings that had a slit opening in the front of it. Blue belt straps on each side of his arms along with blue arm straps attached with parts of a frilly blouse. Shocking teal-blue hair spiking down on his shoulders and to top it all off, sparkling emerald green eyes wide with mirth. _'Whoa. This teach must be part of the Obelisk Dorm.'_

Daitokuji then began as the young man stopped and stood beside him, facing forward. "Class this is your new teacher..."

"Johan Andersen." The young man finished for him. His voice soft yet strong as his eyes swept the entire class, counting the many heads in front of him. _'25 students, not bad. I think I can manage.' _Johan thought.

"Whoa, that guy looks like a student!" A boy whispered. Whispers soon began to spread as each student commented on their new teacher.

"Omg, he's so young!"

"Yes he is! He's hot!"

"Omg yea! How can he be a teacher?"

"Dude, now what? This guy's a joke!"

"I dunno man, he looks totally cool."

"Man, he'll be easy pickings for Yuki."

"Yea, I agree."

"Oh gosh I love his fashion style!"

"I love his hair! It's so long!"

"Yea! We can see his belly button! Is he trying to give us girls nosebleeds?"

"I kinda hope now that Yuki doesn't drive him away."

"Shush! Don't say that too loud! Yuki might hear you."

Judai frowned. Great, he had a kid to get rid off. _'Man, I'd look like a bully if I chase him away. It'd be better if he was an actual adult. Oh well.' _The brunet sighed to himself, finding the new teach, Andersen-_sensei_, an easy pushover. _'It'll take me at least a month, heck maybe a week.' _He thought arrogantly as he peered over the blue clad young man.

"Now Andersen-sensei, from this moment on, will be your permanent teacher. Treat him nicely." Daitokuji exclaimed as Johan merely blinked his eyes. "Well Andersen, why not share to the class something about yourself then?"

Johan nodded. "I was born in Holmestrand, Norway. I graduated from The University of England a year ago. Since then I've been teaching a variety of different subjects in colleges around Europe. This last month I've been transferred to Japan to teach here in Neo-Duel Academia. So I hope we will have a great year together." He concluded, his green eyes shining brightly as a huge smile formed across his lips. The girls, and few of the boys, melted instantly by his dazzling smile.

Aki smiled brightly as she clasp her hands together. _'A foreign teacher! This will be interesting! His japanese is so fluent I wouldn't have thought he wasn't Japanese! Oh, I hope he stays!'_ She mentally cheered.

Judai frown deepened. That smile was annoying him for some reason. _'Hn, a gaijin huh? Pathetic. That just motivates me even more. No damn foreigner is going to lecture me.'_ Tomorrow he was going to unleash the greatest prank of his life. He smirked darkly then, hazel turning gold as he stared defiantly at him. _'This'll be fun.'_

But what Judai will soon realize was that Johan was going to impact his life in ways he never would've imagined.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Oh my, I love were this is going already! :3**

**Sooooooooooooo what do you think? Eh, I feel it lacks a bit of something. Oh well...(sighs)**

**And yes, Yusei isn't here yet. He'll come half-way through the story (for story development purposes ;.; I'm sorry YOUSAY!!) It's because I want Judai and Johan to go all _lovey-dovey_ before he comes along. Weeeeeeeeee! Love! Heck, I might update this sooner then...Huh. But that's up to you minna-san. x3**

**Why is Johan a sensei you ask? Because I have -another- Sensei-Gakusei fic with those two (with Judai being sensei and Johan the gakusei) so yea, but that's for like wayyyyyyyyy later.**

**Hehe, well I'm off to work on AB and TH now! Bye-bye! 83**

* * *


	2. Prank

**_Forbidden Bonds_**

_Spiritshipping x Soulshipping x Superiorshipping x Faithshipping x Junkshipping, Fossilshipping, Valentineshipping, Idol/Blizzardshpping x Darknessshipping, and etc._

**(Hides from ppl) xD It's been awhile ne, minna-san?**

**Sorry about that. v.v;;; School really cut me from writing lately. Projects, projects, projects, applications, jobs, and life has been stopping me from writing to you peeps! ;.;**

**But don't worry! I'm back! Cuz the projects have dimmed down a bit so I have time to write again! x3**

**And to make up for my delays of updates (uhhhhh, don't remind me plz xD) I'm going to upload a chapter of any of the 3 I have here each day for this whole week! (Including two new fics I have) So that's a totally of 5 chaps starting today! (Hmm, technically 6 chaps but eh...I'm not updating in the weekend cuz at Sat-Sun I'll be at the Anime USA convention in VA, my hometown! x3) **

**Soooooo, I hope that's enough to make up for my impudence. :P**

**I hope you enjoy this fic! xD Ppls have been commenting on this a bunch! So here you go! lol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't own. Don't own. Booooooooo...**

**_Warning:_ _Same as before. x3_**

* * *

**Chapter Dos: Prank**

--

"And now class, please open your books and turn to page 175." Johan Andersen instructed, book in one hand and chalk in the other. His reading glasses on the bridge of his nose, he silently walked through the aisles of his classroom. Watching his students as he assigned someone to read the first passage, he saw, from the corner of his eye, number 8 had annotated her book on where they had left off. He smiled, happy to know Izayoi-chan was applying herself so diligently. Smile in place, he strolled back up in front as number 5 finished reading the passage. "Very well done Marufuji-kun." Shou, the small blunet up in front, smiled happily before sitting back down. "Now, if you'll take out the handout Daitokuji-sensei handed to you we will next-"

Judai tuned him out, not wanting to pay anymore attention than he needed. He stared at the blue clad teacher for merely a second longer than needed before glancing toward the door. Smirking to himself, he allowed a tiny chuckle to rip through his throat at the image that popped in his mind. _'This is going to be sweet. I can't wait for it.' _He inwardly gloated to himself for a job well done. All he had to do now was wait. He leaned back on his chair, gazing at the precariously placed bucket above the door, before turning his undivided attention back to the boy in blue. Frowning at the bright smile on the young man's face. _'What is he so happy about? It's like he loves his job.'_ Hazel eyes rolled themselves as he tucked his chin on the palm of his hand, staring off the window to his left. _'I hate teachers...'_

The blunet, having instructed the students to now read the mini chapter to themselves, sat down on his desk. He glanced at the many papers in front of him before taking out a black notebook. Opening it, he glanced down at all the 25 faces of his students, trying to memorize their number, face, and name. _'Hmm, this isn't too difficult. I already memorized at least 15 of them including the new five students arriving next week...Let's see.' _He skimmed through each name, trying to commit it to memory, when he suddenly felt eyes on him. Raising his head up a bit, his green eyes locked with brown ones as the owner of them quickly looked away, facing the window to his left. Johan furrowed his eyebrows, having noticed the look of defiance in them. _'Hmm, what was the student's name Daitokuji warned me about?'_ Glancing back down at his notebook once more, he scanned through the names until he stopped at number 10. He read the name over, debating whether this was the boy Daitokuji spoke of. _'Yuki Judai. Yes, I think he's the one...now what was it he told me about him?' _Stealing a glance at number 10, he noticed the deep frown on the brunette's face along with the closed textbook beside him. _'Ah, I can see he is not one that obeys people that easily...but I can't seem to remember what Daitokuji warned me about him.' _

--

_"Johan-kun." Daitokuji called out to as he held out a black notebook to him. "Take this, it has all the students in your class."_

_Johan smiled as he took hold of said notebook. "Ah, arigatou Daitokuji-san..." Then for a moment Johan became dubious. "A-re? M-My class?"_

_The Osiris Teacher laughed. "Hai, just because I'll be there doesn't make the class mine."_

_"I've been meaning to ask you about that actually." Johan began, tucking the notebook safely in his arms. "Why are you going to be supervising me? Not trying to sound offensive..." Johan added as he smiled sheepishly._

_Daitokuji chuckled. "I understand what you mean Johan-kun...I'm just there to supervise the students...in particular...Judai-kun." He said the last part to himself._

_Johan, having keen ears, picked up on it. "Ju-dai? Who's that?" He asked, trying the name out, finding the name interesting. _'Who could this person be?'

_"Ah..." Daitokuji suddenly frowned, something Johan found strange. "Listen to me Johan-kun. He's a bit of a...problem."_

_"Problem? How so?"_

_Daitokuji shook his head. "He's what you'd call the 'class clown.'"_

_"Ah, but doesn't every class have one?" Johan teased, trying to lift the sudden tension that settled between them._

_"I wish it were that easy." The raven-haired man said before pushing his glasses up. "I ask you to keep a very close eye on him."_

_Johan blinked. "A-re?"_

_"He's a smart, bright student. All he needs is to apply himself...so please show him the way." Daitokuji softly pleaded, with a look of absolute trust and confidence toward the young blunet._

_Johan gasped softly at such determination before nodding his head. "Al-alright, Daitokuji-san."_

_The older man smiled, pleased with Johan and finding him a great companion already. "Arigatou Johan-kun, now go on." Pushing Johan softly toward the direction his class was, he folded his arms before calling him from behind. "I'll be there soon, I have to go to a meeting right now."_

_Johan, head turned toward Daitokuji, nodded. "Ok. I shall see you soon then." He was about to continue on his way when the older man called out to him once more._

_"Remember Johan-kun, keep an eye on him...Hopefully nothing happens before I return."_

_"Eh?" Johan blinked, confused by his words. He was about to ask him what he meant but found Daitokuji had already disappeared behind the corner._

--

Johan frowned softly. _'Now that I think about it, he really didn't tell me what the boy's _actual_ problem was.' _Sighing to himself, he slowly lifted himself up. "Alright class, let us discuss what you've just read." He stared down at the papers now in his hands. _'I wonder if there will be enough?'_ He began leafing through the stack when he saw a hand raised in the air. _'A-re? Is that number...' _"Yes...Yuki-kun?" He found it surprising to see all of his students stare at the Osiris in shock. _'It's like they've never seen him raise his hand before...does he really have a "problem"?'_

"Hai, Andersen-_sensei_. I heard from Daitokuji-_sensei_ that there weren't going to be enough copies of today's assignment...he said he wanted one of us to go Xerox it for you." Judai calmly stated, trying as hard as he can to hide the smirk on his face. _'God, just by the looks of him, he'll be too easy...'_

Johan blinked, finding Judai to be correct. _'How thoughtful of him...and Daitokuji said he'd be a problem.' _The blunet allowed a large smile of gratitude to form across his lips, startling not only his students but Judai as well.

_'S-seriously, what is up with him and smiling?' _Judai, having lost the urge, looked away, a tiny red flush across his cheeks. _'This guy is just...weird.'_

"Arigatou, Yuki-kun. How very kind of you." The students, along with a very surprised Aki, gasped. Johan merely lifted a delicate teal eyebrow at their behavior. _'Ok, not even going to ask.' _Deciding to go himself, he took hold of the sheets in his hands as he glanced back toward his students. "Since Daitokuji-san will be here soon, I will go ahead and Xerox these myself." Turning to the side, he missed the sudden look of evil that spread across Judai's face.

_'Looks like I've got him now...he's totally done for.' _He mentally chuckled as he watched Johan make his way to the door. Judai finally allowed the smirk he's been hiding to slither across his face. _'Hook, line, and...'_

Johan grasped the door handle, smiling softly to himself as he began to slide the door open. _'Yuki-kun seems to be a good student, I don't see what could be...a-re?' _"Daitokuji-sensei?" Johan suddenly called out as he saw him from the rectangular window of the door.

_'Sinke-What? Did he say Daitokuji-sensei? What?!' _Judai froze as he saw Johan let go of the door handle, the bucket still in place above the door. "No dammit!" Judai hissed to himself.

_'What?' _Aki blinked in surprise at the sudden noise behind her. She furrowed her brows together as she heard Yuki curse. She stole a glance to Yuki's face to see he was glaring toward Andersen-sensei. Following his line of vision, she gasped when she caught sight of her sensei and a bucket above him. _'No! He didn't!' _Standing up, she stretched her hand out as if to reach her sensei as she screamed for him to stop; not being able to see he had indeed stop and that her other sensei was on the other side of the door as well. "NO SENSEI DON'T!!"

"Ah, Johan-kun." Daitokuji-sensei teased as he slid the door open himself, stepping in as he did. "Just in ti-" Then a loud clang rang throughout the classroom.

Silence reign as everyone held his/her breathes at the sight.

Aki, still standing frozen stiff, gasped. _'No. Noooo.'_

Johan blinked slowly in shock, mind too numb to think clearly as he stared straight at Daitokuji. "Dai-daito-kuji...-s-san."

Then the sound of laughter.

The blunet snapped his head back to see his class laugh loudly at the sight, he felt his stomach fall before averting his direction back toward Daitokuji who merely shook his head. "Daitokuji-" He began, trying to approach him but was halted by a raise of his hand.

Daitokuji smiled. "It's alright Johan-kun...At least it wasn't you who got the bucket ne?" He tried in vain to sound funny. But it was difficult to laugh when white paint was dripping down the man's face, the bucket still lodged on his head. Calmly, ignoring the laughter of the students, tugged the metal pail off, causing more white paint to slink down, like goo, on his face.

"OmG! Did you see that?!" A boy shouted in laughter.

"Dude Daitokuji-sensei got painted!"

"Hahaha! Now he's an OLD man!"

"Omg, poor Daitokuji-sensei!" A girl whimpered only to be bashed by a boy beside her.

"What? He totally DESERVED that! YUKI YOU ROCK!"

"Yea, he totally didn't see that coming!"

Johan blinked rapidly, feeling his head swarm at the loud shouts from behind him. _'They're laughing..? How can they be laughing at him?! Who could have-' _Just then his thoughts halted when he heard a low chuckle which caused the sudden laughter to stop.

"Wow Daitokuji-_sensei_, that's a new look for you. What? Trying to be an alchemist with that new white hair?" Judai Yuki mocked shamelessly, his eyes now gold as he chuckled darkly. "Too bad that prank wasn't for you. Oh, well...maybe..." His eyes narrowed in mischief. "Next time you'll learn your place ne? Andersen-_sensei_!"

Aki, having finally recovered, raced up toward her two sensei. Fear and worry etched in her cinnamon eyes. "Daitokuji-sensei! Andersen-sensei! Daijoubu?" She asked, taking out her handkerchief and trying to wipe the paint off of Daitokuji's face. _'That stupid jerk! Why did he do this!' _She sniffed, feeling her eyes water. _'Why is it always like this? Why!'_

Johan, who hadn't even bothered to turn around to see Judai, froze as his chest ached. _'This...prank was suppose to be for...me? But Daitokuji...took the fall...so he...' _He suddenly heard Judai laugh then seconds later the rest of the class. Johan turned slowly around, eyes hidden behind the fringe of his hair, as he heard the incessant laughter ring through his ears. He heard Daitokuji merely sigh sadly, thanking Izayoi-chan for the help. _'He's use to this abuse? Why all because of one...one...' _His eyes watered. And then...

He was suddenly pulled back to his childhood.

_"Haha! Did you see that?" A boy teased darkly, laughing as he pulled back his hold on the small dirty pail. "Now who's a chicken? Huh!?"_

_"..." The small boy sniffed sadly as he felt the sticky black liquid trail down his face, mixing his tears with the black murk of mud._

_"Awwwwww, is the chicken crying? You shouldn't be crying!" A second voice laughed, hand dropping the brown filthy bag he had thrown on the small boy._

_"..." The boy closed his eyes as he felt the large white feathers poke everywhere around him, the mud slinking down to form a brown puddle. The rain falling above them as the playground suddenly was bursting with laughter._

_"Awwwwww! Crybaby! Crybaby!" The two older boys teased, pointing and laughing as other children soon joined in._

_The first boy then spat down at the trembling, silent blunet. "Maybe next time you'll learn your place ne? Rainbow freak." Then they disappeared, one by one._

_"..." He clutched his knees to his chest, his dull green eyes streaked with both mud and tears as he felt the rain fall down harder on him. His chest ached as he finally allowed a silent sob to break through the silent playground._

_His innocent heart once again shattered by the cruelty of others._

The sound of his students' laughter snapped him back to the present. Tightening his hands into fists, he made his way toward his desk, the laughter still continuing. _'Enough...no...more...stop...'_

...Stop.

S-stop...

Stop.

STOP.

STOP!!

He squeezed his eyes shut as he finally snapped.

_SLAM_

Aki and Daitokuji, along with the rest of the class, froze as they stared at Johan. Even Judai, who had partaken in laughing, paused in wonder.

Johan, his hand smacked down firmly on his desk, gritted his teeth before slowly raising his head up. "You..." He growled lowly, his green eyes locked with brown.

Judai froze at the sudden intense look. _'What the hell?' _He gasped when he suddenly saw tears stream down the blunet's face. _'Wh-what the hell is he crying for?'_

Then Johan exploded.

"You insignificant child!" Judai and the rest of the class gasped. "How dare you do something like this to Daitokuji-sensei?! Do you not have any sense of _respect_?!" Johan shouted, eyes shimmering with angry tears as he lashed out. "Do you think this is funny to you huh?!" He slowly stalked up toward Judai, who was still seated root to his chair. "Do you think this is some sort of twisted joke you can _laugh_ about you-no-good-for-nothing-_**boy**_." Johan glared down at Judai, who narrowed his eyes in anger.

The brunet suddenly stood up, surprising Johan for a split second. "How dare YOU a _teacher _call me that!" Judai yelled, not afraid of him at all. _'Who does he think he is?'_

"I can say whatever the hell I want, _boy_." Johan hissed as Judai fisted his hands. "Until you _act _like a young adult, you are nothing more than a little boy--a _child_--to me...Especially after witnessing _this_." He gestured with his hand toward Daitokuji who was seen blinking in disbelief along with Aki.

Judai grunted. "And you think I give a _fuck _what you say?" Johan raised an eyebrow at him. "And don't give me that bullshit about 'young adult' and crap, you're still a damn fucking kid yourself!" He pointed accusingly. His eyes molten gold as he hissed darkly at him. "I'm not going to _stand around _and let some filthy _gaijin_ lecture me about respect." Then suddenly, he flung his desk away from him, the loud crash of it slamming against the marble floor as the two stood in front of each other; nothing to separate them. Then he calmly neared his _sensei_, smirking at the fact he was an inch or two taller than he. "Listen here _teach_ don't you _dare_ try to tell _me_ what the fuck_ I _should do. _You_ better know your fucking _place_ or **else**."

Johan's eyes widen for a split second as past words rang through his head.

_"Maybe next time you'll learn your place..."_

"Besides..." Judai smiled darkly as he glared toward Johan coldly. "_You're_ nothing but a fucking _crybaby. __**You freak**_."

Daitokuji sensing major trouble, tried to intervene. "Stop Judai-"

_SLAP_

…..

The sound resonated throughout the classroom, silencing Daitokuji's words.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Judai paused, blinking slowly as he turned his head back to stare at Johan. His left cheek flaming red as he placed a hand on his face. _'He actually fucking hit me...' _He stared at him in disbelief.

No one has _ever_ hit him.

**Ever**.

His golden eyes, wide with absolute shock, stared at the hand that stood frozen in the air to Johan's left. The blunet's face hidden from view. Then Johan slowly lifted his head, eyes once more locked with Judai as the brunet felt his heart stop. _'Wh-what the fuck?' _He stared at green orbs, finding them dull and empty, something so unlike the teacher he knew.

His eyes were sad and broken. Not angry and passionate like it was moments ago.

Johan's face, still streaming with tears, slowly lowered his hand. His eyes haven't looked away from Judai's as his mind suddenly began to scream in scattering thoughts. _'What have _you_ done Andersen! You just went and hit a student!...A st-student!'_ As if the reality of it finally hit him, he gasped; his eyes now returning to their normal live-full self before shaking his head. "I-I..." He stared at Judai in shock, feeling his throat tighten as his hands trembled. Then he ran, running past Daitokuji and Aki who tried to call him back.

"Johan-kun!"

"Andersen-sensei!"

Silence remained, as Daitokuji ran after Johan. Aki before following suit, glared at Judai who had stayed stiff on his spot; hand still on his left cheek. "What have you done?" She whispered before chasing after her two sensei.

Just then the bell rang, signaling students the end of their first period.

The class stayed for a few long seconds before one by one, they began to pile out. Everyone stayed clear out of Judai's way, who was still rooted to his spot, gazing at the place Johan was a few seconds ago.

_'What...was that...just now? He hit me...but...he didn't...look like...himself.' _His eyes, no longer gold, stared numbly at the floor. Wondering about everything that went wrong. _'No teacher _ever _stood__ up to me like that...no one _ever _**stopped**__ me before...and no one _ever _**slapped**__ me before either. Yet this gaijin...he?' _He closed his eyes then, feeling his chest ache like as if what he did was..._**wrong**_. _'No! How the hell can I feel bad now? I didn't even get him! It was Daitokuji that got hit not him! Why the hell did he do that?!' _Surprisingly that didn't anger him as much as he had hoped. That deep heavy feeling increased tenfold as he remembered his sensei's sadden look. "He looked so...broken..." Without his knowledge, his eyes sadden as he slumped over to grab his things, his hand still on his cheek as he made his way to class.

Trying with all his might to squish the image of his teacher with tears down his delicate face.

* * *

  
**Ehhhhhh, what do you think? x3**

**Yea, Judai's prank wasn't alllllll that, but that'll be explained later. xD**

**Johan's past was interesting no? That, too, shall be exploited! Ha! Judai did NOT leave a good impression for Johan. :3**

**Well, tell me what you think! LOL! I hope you loved this chapter! xP**

**See ya later, peeps! ;3**

* * *


	3. Surprises

_**Forbidden Bonds**_

_Spiritshipping x Soulshipping x Superiorshipping x Faithshipping x Junkshipping, Fossilshipping, Valentineshipping, Idol/Blizzardshpping x Darknessshipping, and etc._

**Wah! Finally! Lol, sorry about that. for some reason FF-dot-net didn't want to post this up quick enough (rolls eyes) but it's up! Yay! :D**

**Ok, well, er…yeah, here it is. :P (has nothing else to say) Oh yea, sorry if they're OOC…I think that's about it. (shrugs) I'm tired. I had no sleep, cuz I was trying to paste this sucker up, and I need coffee. :3**

**Ah, and a special Happy Birthday to sumanina! :D I love it when you review! It makes me feel great and actually -feels- like I'm a good author! LOL. Happy B-Day my good friend! This fic is for you! Yay! (Throws Spiritshipping Confetti)**

**Disclaimer****: Don't -own- squat! Only fics. Yay! X3**

_**Warning: Cursing like no tomorrow. Bad Judai! XD**_

* * *

**Chapter Tres****: Surprises**

---

He sighed.

He gazed blankly at the stainless glass window as time seem to drag on and on forever; like a broken watch.

Broken...

He closed his eyes, exterminating whatever deep heavy feeling he had at that moment as he stole a quick glance up toward the chalkboard. He fisted his hands, trying with all his might not to peer at his sensei who was seated to the side. _'Damn him...'_ He gritted his teeth, angry at him.

Damn teacher.

Why did he go and _hit _him?

He should have gone and reported this to Samejima for all he knew…but…

Why did his sensei have to look so damn sad while doing it?

That is what stopped Judai from ratting him out to the principal.

Judai felt an anger burst in him. _'I don't know if I'm completely angry at _him _or at _myself _for caring. But why the hell he was sad? It was just a stupid prank...why the hell did he go and HIT me?' _He inhaled slowly, dissolving his frustration for the moment. But maybe he was angry because...

Now he can't even _look _at his sensei.

Like as if he did something **wrong**.

_'Stupid boy. That's what he is. Making me feel bad about last class.' _Just then, he heard his sensei's seat shift. Frowning, he watched, from the corner of his eyes, his sensei lift himself off his chair; his face hidden beneath his hair. Judai busied himself with staring at the clock above the board, wishing for this class to be over.

It dragged on and on...

Like a broken watch.

Broken...

Like green eyes.

He growled. There he went again, his mind going toward _that _subject for the millionth time today.

"--Thank you Izayoi-chan. Now would someone else like to read the next passage?" Johan's voice cut into his distracted thoughts as the blunet gracefully moved from his seat to the front of the classroom, his eyes lowered in half-lids as he held their classroom textbook in his hands.

Aki smiled softly. "You're welcome Andersen-sensei." The red-head seated herself before giving Judai the daily "evil eye".

The brunet rolled his dark eyes. _'Stupid witch-wanna-be.' _Frowning, he saw, with irritation, as a few boys immediately shot their hands in the air; wanting Andersen-_sensei_ to grace them with his undivided attention. _'Fools. They shouldn't fall fo--'_

"Number Ten, I would like _you _to read this for me." Johan's clipped voice snapped Judai out of his thoughts.

The entire class chuckled quietly amongst themselves as Judai narrowed his eyes dangerously. Grunting, he flicked his eyes down at the page in his textbook, annoyed for being picked. "I don't remember raising my hand, _sensei_." He remarked sarcastically, finding enough bravo to now openly glare at his teacher.

Johan braced a smile. "I don't remember _asking_ you whether you'd _like _to read it or _not_. I'm _telling_ you to." He tapped the page with his index finger before pointing at him with the same hand. "Now read from where Izayoi-chan left off," He instructed, waiting for Judai to follow through.

Judai snorted. He glared mutely at him for a moment before peering down the page, having completely no idea _where_ she left off. He wasn't exactly paying attention to her at the time…not that he ever did anyway. _'Damn, I'm not doing thi--'_

"We don't have all class for you to stare angrily at your book, Yuki-_kun_." Johan once again interrupted his thoughts as he raised a skeptical eyebrow at Judai. "Maybe next time, instead of staring at _me _all day, you might want to actually _pay attention_." He snipped coolly before turning his head away from Judai completely. "Now would anyone that _actually _paid attention like to read next?" He smiled innocently.

Judai fumed.

'_**What the fuck was his damn…' **_Feeling stares on him, the E-Hero snapped his eyes to his side; glaring daggers at anyone who looked his way. He heard a few chuckles in front of him, and he couldn't help but clench his fists tightly out of annoyance. _'What the hell. Are they..?'_

His _sensei _was fucking trying to humiliate him in class.

Judai **wasn't **_staring _at his _sensei_.

Why the hell would he?!

'_**Screw it. He's a f-ing--'**_

"--Aniki. Aniki?"

Blinking now golden eyes, Judai stared at his right; seeing the small blunet shake his head. "What Sho?" He asked, making sure the teach couldn't see him.

Sho sighed. "I think Andersen-sensei hates you." He whispered.

Judai rolled his eyes. _'Is that all he wants to tell me?' _Snorting, Judai clicked his tongue. "So? Not like I f-ing care."

The smaller boy blinked silver eyes at him as he sighed for the second time. _'Aniki, why do you have to be so mean?'_

Just as Sho was about to saw something else, a shadow over loomed Judai's desk.

"Number Ten. Would you care to lecture the class on the basics of Dueling History since you are so _busy_ amercing yourself in your own conversation while I am speaking?" Johan calmly inquired as he closed the book in his hands with a loud "thump".

Judai gritted his teeth. _'Dammit. Why the hell is he picking on me toda-'_

"_Number Ten _are you listening? Do you really have to stare at me with that look on your face?" Johan remarked as he placed a hand on his hip. Shaking his teal head in disbelief, he locked eyes with Judai. "I know I'm not someone you see here in Japan everyday, but you don't have to _flatter _me, you know."

The class laughed at that comment.

Judai nearly shook violently at that statement. _'That's it.' _Growling, he gave his _sensei_ a strained smile. "Oh, no, don't worry. You'll never be my type, _sensei_." He chuckled when he heard the class suddenly silence themselves at his words. _'__Let's see if he'll hit me this time. If he does, I can't be held accountable for my actions.'_

Aki, Sho, and the rest of the students grimaced when they saw their sensei narrow his green eyes at Judai.

'_No, no, no. Not again.' _Aki frowned in worry as she tried to think of a way to break the sudden tension that threatened to choke them alive. "Er, sensei can I--"

"Why _thank you_, Number Ten." Johan cut her off as he placed the book on Judai's desk. The class, along with Judai, stared at him strangely as he brushed a hand through his blue hair. "I'm glad to know _your _type doesn't like _my _type." Johan grinned before tapping the front of his book. "Now I won't have to worry about _children_ pinning after me."

Judai narrowed his hazel-gold eyes. "_Please_, like I'd waste my _time_ doing that." He rebutted, gripping his hands together tightly on top of his desk.

"Oh, good. Now I'm even more _assured_ that I won't have to bother myself with _impudence_." Johan tilted his head to the side as he finished his sentence.

There was a pause before Judai pursed his lips into a straight line. "Well, I'm sorry you view yourself that way, _sensei_." Pulling the corners of his mouth into a dark grin, he leaned back on his chair. "Who knew you had such low self-esteem? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find _something _in you worth smiling about."

Aki and Sho gasped before locking eyes with each other, feeling the dread settle in the pit of their stomachs.

'_What is Yuki/Aniki doing?!'_

Johan widened his eyes a mere fraction before he laughed.

The class stared at their sensei in bewilderment as the blunet raised a slender hand to cup his smiling lips, trying to muffle his laughter.

Judai blinked brown eyes in confusion as Johan tried to quiet the fits of laughter out of his system. _'Why the heck is he laughing?' _

Despite the oddness of this, he couldn't help but find his sensei's laughter to be pleasant.

Not one of those absurd laughs that irritated, annoyed, or disgusted you to the point where you didn't even want to be in the same room as them.

But his sensei's was alright, he mused.

Light and joyful.

Not sarcastic, fake, or broken.

Hmm…broken.

A pair of dull eyes stared at him blankly for a moment.

Shaking his head, Judai growled when his thoughts decided to flashback to last class. Where he made his sensei cr--

'_No. None of that. It was __**his**__ own damn fault, not mine!'_

His anger relit, Judai huffed rudely at his teacher. "I'm sorry. Did I make you _cry_ again?" He smirked when he saw Johan freeze in his spot before locking eyes with him, his face no longer smiling or cheerful.

The students physically leaned back from the two as Johan stared mutely at Judai's face.

There was a heavy pause before Johan slowly released his hand from his mouth.

"No." The blunet blinked slowly as he folded his arms loosely over his chest. "I'm not _crying _Number Ten." Sighing, he shook his head. "If you can't tell the difference between a person's laughter and his crying, then you have a serious problem." He honestly said, tsk-ing like as if Judai was a lost cause.

Judai knitted his eyebrows angrily. "Well, _excuse me sensei_ for mistaking your hideous laughter for _tears_." He snickered as he waved his hand dismissingly, lying through his teeth. "I thought you were balling your eyes out like you did last time. It must suck to know your own student made you cry, huh?" He insulted openly as he tucked his chin on top of his palm, smirking at Johan falsely.

Great. There goes that stupid heavy feeling churning angrily in his gut again.

The whole class nearly gasped before locking all eyes at Andersen-sensei's face to see what would happen.

"Dude, is Yuki crazy?!" A boy in the far back hissed.

"Yeah! Is he trying to get expelled?" Another boy asked.

A girl beside the first boy shook her head. "No way! Omg, sensei's going to hit him again!"

"Yeah, yeah! Oh man! He's in for it now!" A third boy spoke up.

All held his or her breaths as Johan shut his green eyes.

"You must be so proud of yourself, huh?" Johan rhetorically asked Judai as he slowly opened his eyes. "So does the fact that you made me cry excite you?" He retorted as he tilted his head back, eyes narrowed sharply. "Does that make you feel good about yourself, Number Ten?"

Judai snorted as he suddenly lost the nerve. He looked away from him as he muttered under his breath, "Yeah, and why should you care?"

Johan peered down at him for a moment before letting loose a small sigh. "Who said I ever did?"

Brown eyes snapped up towards green.

'_He doesn't care?'_ For once, Judai was generously surprised.

His sensei didn't _care_? Shouldn't he though? Judai was one of his students after all, shouldn't he be at least _obligated _to care?

That nearly blew Judai's mind.

'_He doesn't care that I insult and humiliate him then? But last time he looked about ready to wail like a baby, and now he's saying it doesn't matter? What the hell?!' _Confused, Judai could only stare dumbfounded at his sensei.

His sensei didn't care about…him. Didn't even care enough to _try_ to stop his abuse?

'_What the hell?'_

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I surprise you, Yuki-_kun_?" Johan commented sarcastically, seemingly to suddenly lose interest with Judai.

Trying to regain his pride, Judai shook his head. "I--"

"--I would like to elaborate this further with you, but class is just about over. And I honestly don't want to waste anymore time with you." Sighing to himself, Johan looked away from Judai, taking his text back as he strolled back to his desk. "Class, I'm sorry for the interruption. I would like you to finish reading this section for homework." The class animatedly groaned before Johan continued, "Make sure you take notes, Daitokuji-sensei will be giving you a pop quiz once he returns from his meeting next class."

Judai scrunched up his face in rage.

His teacher was ignoring him now.

What the hell wa--

"Oh and Number Ten," Johan squarely stared at Judai as he leaned back against his desk, his legs and hips resting against the sides. "Do try not to be so utterly _heartbroken_ next time. After all," Johan smiled teasingly as he shook his head. "Rejection is merely a stage we all must go through in life. Don't feel so down, you saw that coming a mile away." He giggled lightly.

The class chuckled when they saw their _bad ass_ Yuki Judai flush out of anger…

Or was that embarrassment?

Either way, they all knew this classroom wasn't going to be "normal" anytime soon.

Judai, feeling utterly humiliated, decided to throw caution to the fucking wind.

"Screw you, _sensei_." He cursed, his anger getting the better of him.

Everyone gasped before peering over at his/her sensei who was busing himself with staring at the ticking clock on the wall.

Smiling, Johan flicked his emerald eyes back to hazel as he brushed back a strand of blue hair.

"You wish, _Yuki-kun_."

_DING DING DING_

The bell rung, signaling the students to move to their next class.

Aki almost laughed out loud when she saw Yuki's mouth nearly drop in shock.

'_I'm totally liking Andersen-sensei. I don't think, he'll be leaving anytime soon.' _Smiling happily, Aki gave Yuki a smug-of-a-smile before walking out of the room.

The students left one by one as Johan crossed his arms over his chest, feeling both a bit bad and good at the same time. _'I'm acting a bit rude, yes, but this is the only way I feel will send the message across through his thick skull.'_ Speaking of which, Johan smiled when he saw Number Ten still seated with that look on his face. _'If he wasn't such a handful, I'd feel guilty for saying that.'_ Shrugging, Johan cocked his head to the side confusingly. "Oh, Yuki-_kun_ are you waiting to escort me to the teacher's lounge? I thought you said I _wasn't your _type." He grinned.

Judai winced before hastily lifting himself off his seat. Growling to himself, the brunet glared daggers at his unaffected sensei. _'Damn him, damn him, why the heck would I do that?'_

Johan laughed, finding this entertaining. _'Alright, I take back what I said. This is hilarious.'_ "Oh, then what are you waiting for? You'll be late if you keep staring at me…" He closed his eyes softly as he let loose another small sigh. "I hope you weren't lying." He openly teased as he watched as Judai roughly slammed his book shut.

The brunet fumed as he shoved his books into his black schoolbag. "Who knew you were into students much less _boys_." Judai couldn't help but remark as he tightly swung the strap over his shoulder. "Are you a damn pedo?"

Johan laughed again before shaking his head. "Oh, believe me, I'm not. It seems _you're_ into older _men_, which is none of my business of course," He heard Judai growl before he continued, "Just don't go around disrupting my class with trying to hit on me." He teased.

"I won't. That'd be f-ing _disgusting_." Judai grunted back as he felt his gut twist at his words. _'Dammt, he's pissing me off.' _He turned away from his sensei as he made his way to the door, trying to actually calm himself down.

The blunet paused for a moment before smiling. "Good. I wouldn't want to tell my beloved a student was hitting on me." He said more to himself than to Judai.

Judai froze at the foot of the door.

'_**What?!'**_ Brown eyes wide in shock, Judai turned back around. "You have a _girlfriend_?!" He asked, not sure why he wanted to know that bit of information.

Johan grinned. "Oh?" Elegantly making his way to the door himself, Johan couldn't help but smile as he passed by Judai's form. "Who said I had a _girl_friend?" He giggled to himself before walking out to the hall and making his way to the teacher's lounge for a quick snack, not even looking back to see Judai's shocked face.

'_He has a fucking __**boyfriend?!**__' _Shocked, Judai could only stare at the wall in front of him.

Dammit.

It's not like he should care…

Because, with the last ten sensei before, Judai didn't give a rat's ass about their _love life_. He was just concerned with destroying their _**lives**_.

But…his sensei had a _**boyfriend**_?

What the fluff?

But the most important issue was…

Why the hell did that suddenly _**bother **_Judai so damn much?!

Brown eyes glared at nothing as his fists clenched tightly.

Judai frowned as he clamped tightly on his unruly hair, muttering the only word that came to mind:

"Dammit."

* * *

**Oh boy, know ya'll want to know who Johan's BF is…well, I'm not saying it! XD And no, it's not Yusei (I'm sorry yousay! Lol) You'll see who "he" is later…no worries, next chap shall clear that! X3 **

**Yeah, I thought it was funny too when Judai and Johan practically mocked each other. (sighs dreamily) They **_**so**_** are going to be together! XD HA, won't -that- freak them out! Lol. **

**Alright, now I gotta try posting my other fics (fights with laptop) I shall prevail! :3 **

**See ya!**


	4. Truce? Confessions!

_**Forbidden Bonds**_

_Spiritshipping x Soulshipping x Superiorshipping x Faithshipping x Junkshipping, Fossilshipping, Valentineshipping, Idol/Blizzardshpping x Darknessshipping, and etc._

**Long story short: Internet. I hate it. It apparently hates me too, so there. Thankfully, I finally got a new lil' DSL boxie so, hopefully, this dying net doesn't happen again…Ah! I have so many chapters to update! X3 So yea, let's update! Happy-happy day! PLUS Today's my Prom day thingy (gags) have to go…noooooo! =D**

**Oh, and one last note…This is to **_**SuspendedSilverWing **_**(I love that name gah!): **_I love your work! (I have to review them when I have more time) And I'm glad you returned back to the SS-ness :D (GAH Spiral and Kingdom Hearts ARE addicting no? So hard to stop!) But can I say something that is completely strange? Is it just me or doesn't Judai and Johan resemble Ayumu and Hizumi?! Especially Johan and Hizumi! There are times when, while reading Spiral, I tend to call Hizumi, "Johan." xD And now that Judai "grew" a brain, he reminds me so much of Ayumu's nonchalant demeanor. Except of course, in Spiral, Hizumi tops Ayumu, while in GX I much prefer Judai topping Johan any day (Well, I'd love to see Ayumu top Hizumi too! XD Just because he's "Eve" doesn't mean he should take bottom from the Devil. Heh…He's "God" for Adam's Sake! LoL) But yea, I find that weird in a great way! =D Soooo making a long story short: I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;3 (smiles)_

**Anyhoo, getting to the point, this chapter bounces to a **_**month **_**later. Yeah, there's a reason why I did that. (Yes, I'd love to write about every banter and funny corny cute hate-love SS-ness but this chap will make up for it!) So yea, a month's passed and the two really are at each other's throats (insert your own interpretation of how here) AND things are about to get even more twisted. HA! Love! Ok now go read. ;D**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own. End. xP**

_**Warning: Cursing, courtesy of (Haou) Judai. X3 Ah, and OOC-ness for the sake of comedy. AND a mob of girls after hawt Sensei. Ya'll **_**not **_**been warned. xD**_

_**Sidenote: **_**Judai is labeled **_**Haou**_** here since he's a "proclaimed" bad arse. Kids fear him, teachers hate him. Yup. So don't be confused when you see me switched between the names. He's the Supreme Dark King/Prince of Neo-Duel Academia. Greatness. =3**

* * *

**Chapter Cuatro****: Truce? **_**Confession**_**?!**

---

"Ah, here let me take that stack off your hands Johan-kun," Daitokuji-sensei insisted, "You hadn't eaten your bento lunch yet. I'll handle the rest." The raven-head man said before swooping the bundle of papers off the blunet's hands.

Johan blinked in surprise by the rapid motion before shaking his head, blue tresses of hair bouncing back and forth. "No-no! I don't want you to do all that! I'll feel bad." Johan persisted, trying, secretly, to obtain his marked graded papers back.

The cat-lover noticed the blunet's sneaky move and quickly bounced to the end of his own desk. "Nu-uh, Johan-kun. This is our _lunch_ break. You know, where all teachers take the time to _eat_." Daitokuji replied casually laced with satire.

Andersen-sensei merely sighed before raising his hands up in defeat. "Hai, hai, you win Daitokuji-san." The raven haired man smiled in response as Johan slumped back on his chair, weary sea foam eyes drifting shut.

A face slowly appeared through his mind's eye…

Yuki Judai.

Soft teal eyebrows creased over moon-kissed skin. _'He's true to his word. I honestly can't understand why he's so persistent in "destroying" me. It's been almost a whole month and he still won't quit.'_ Green orbs snapped open. _'What will it take to stop his antics?' _He sighed. "So childish isn't he, ne?" Johan spoke to himself as he tucked his chin in the palm of his hand. _'I guess I can't really do nothing about it. This isn't something that happens to me everyday after all. Hmm, I could use the challenge.' _Snorting softly at his own thoughts, Johan silently flicked his eyes down at the bento box on top of his desk, the sudden rumbling in his tummy reminding him of his hunger. "Well, can't face my '_favorite_' pupil without a bite to eat I suppose." Grinning to himself, Johan pulled back the cover of his bento, eyes staring at the soft plush rice and the small pile of plump jumbo fried shrimp off to the side.

He almost sighed in relief at no seeable damage to his meal until he noticed the way the soy sauce was splashed against the rice, distinctly making out his name in brown-blackish kanji.

Hmm…

It looked like _he_ marked the blunet's lunch today…

Not good.

Johan rolled his eyes as he shut his bento sadly closed. "_Wonderful_." He sighed in exasperation at the obvious sign. _'So, he's here…Why does he always--?'_

Just then his cell phone vibrated silently against his upper thigh.

Standing up slowly, bento in hand, Johan strolled his way past his desk and down the hall, having the mind set of somehow _disposing _this meal before him. Ignoring his phone, Johan waved a quick goodbye to Daitokuji-san before standing in front of the door that separated him from the rest of the student population. _'You'd think they'd have a trashcan here in the Teacher's Lounge. Uh. I guess I have to face the pupils now.'_ Bracing himself, he slid the door open…

And of course, the moment he stepped out, he was bombarded with female students.

"Andersen-sensei! Good afternoon! How are you?!"

"Omg, sensei, c-can I ask you something?!"

"I can't wait for today's lesson in Intro To Pro Dueling Ethics 101!"

"Andersen-sensei, you're so beautiful!"

Johan grimaced in the inside, fearing this would happen. But, not wanting to show his discomfort, he gave them all a strained smile, not realizing how breathtaking his smile actually was--or _he _was. "Um, excuse me ladies. I need to--"

"Omg, is that a bento box?!" Suddenly all the girls glued their eyes down at the small seemingly harmless colorful box in his hand. He gulped nervously when he noticed how their eyes glossed over in awe, almost hawk-like.

Shoot. He had to get out of here and--

He growled inwardly when his phone persistent in its vibrating. _'Uh, what do you want?'_

Grunting to regain their attention, Johan waved his free hand back and forth. "Well, I best be going…I uh…" He stopped short when he noticed how predatory their gazes were, almost as if they'd pounce him if he made any wrong move. "I uh--" He was cut off when one of the girls inched closer to him.

"Andersen-sensei did you make that bento?!" Brown eyes stared intently at him, invisibly trying to keep him from running away.

Johan almost sighed out of exasperation but caught himself. Smiling timidly, he nodded. "Hai, I make all my own meals."

With only that small tidbit, the girls muttered excitedly amongst themselves as Johan was left standing there with no means of escape.

He glanced around him finding that they blocked not only the door he had moments ago foolishly left, but as well as his immediate surroundings. _'Ok, maybe if I ease my way to the wall, I can escape.'_ Just when he was about to put his plan into action, one of the girls, bravely or foolishly whichever way one saw it, looped her arm around his bento-held hand.

"Andersen-sensei let us feed you!"

"Hai! We can all eat together, and you can try ours too!"

"Andersen-sensei!"

'_For kami's sake! I've been in this school for only four and half weeks and already the female population wants me to _willingly_ molest them!'_ Shaking his teal head, he tried, sheepishly, to decline their offers. "I'm sorry girls…I uh…I-I uhhh." _'I need to think of something! What am I going to--'_

Now the vibrating on his thigh was starting to unnerve him.

'_Gods, can't he call when I'm _not_ being mauled by the opposite sex?! If it weren't for him messing up my lunch--'_ Johan panicked when he noticed even _more_ females surround him, almost filling the entire hallway now. And what worse was that even some of the male students paused from their usual routine to see what was going on. _'Don't just stand there staring! Help me! Kami, I need to get out of here. What am I going to do?!'_ Franticly searching for a way out, Johan snapped his eyes to and fro, trying to find someone to assist him--help him. Heck even _saving _him would be great!

"Andersen-sensei! Won't you come with us!?"

"Andersen-sensei! Andersen-sensei!"

"Ladies, I couldn't possibly," Johan tried again, sweat dropping when he noticed the way they stared at him with unguarded eyes, "this bento isn't for you…I mean I uh…"

Suddenly all eyes widened a fraction.

'_Crap what did I do now?'_

"Andersen-sensei made a bento for someone in the school?!" One of the boys from way behind the mob of girls whispered to another. That comment, not subtly quiet, was what Johan saw through each of the girls minds as he was abruptly pushed back against the wall with renewed force.

"Omg! Andersen-sensei you shouldn't have!"

"Hey! He didn't do it for _you_! He did it for _me_!"

"Nu-uh! He made it for **moi**!"

"NO! No _way _would he have made a bento for **you**!"

Suddenly the young XX chromosomes argued amongst each other, trying to get a hold on _that_ bento in Johan's white knuckled, clenched fist.

'_Ah! Oh kami what did I do? Nonononono!'_ He needed an out. If he didn't escape from this female nightmare alive, _he'll_ never let him live it down. "No, girls, please. I-I uh, didn't mean…well I mean I made it for--

His phone, of course, had to keep vibrating. _'Dammit, don't you ever give u--'_

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared, breaking through the darkness around him--well at least the ocean of females that is. And with this new very familiar face only a few yards away, hope blossomed within him.

However…

His hope soon quickly fluttered then dropped down his chest once he had a clear view on _who_ his potential savor actually was.

'_But what can I do? The only downside would be…' _He gulped._ 'Everything.'_

Grimacing at his last resort, Johan finally took the plunge.

"Yuki-kun!"

There was a sudden hush that stunned the entire hallway as molten gold eyes confusingly locked with emerald.

* * *

"Aniki, shouldn't you be preparing for the pop quiz next class?" Sho piped, staring at the lean figure that was busy slamming a battered can across the school yard. The light haired blunet sighed when his aniki merely shrugged before roughly smashing the can against the wall, his crimson Osiris boot crunching the can underneath his foot. _'Aniki still looks angry.'_ Not wanting to be in the receiving end of his aniki's misplaced anger, Sho opted to remain quiet. Wanting to, instead, read for the quiz that Andersen-sensei was going to administer.

Hmph.

Golden eyes snapped into focus at the sound of his can loudly crunching beneath the pressure of his boot. Grunting, the brunet stomped his foot angrily at the poor defenseless soda can, not feeling any bit better than before.

Dammit dammit dammitdammitdammit.

Why the **hell **did his sensei want to _destroy _him? Wasn't the infamous badass Yuki Judai suppose to be the one to do that?!

'_Dammit. He's pissing me off.'_ Silently, Judai smashed his can further into the wall, not satisfied with the way things were going.

What was he going to do? Apparently, his teach didn't necessarily _care_ if he pranked him again; Something Judai still couldn't understand.

'_He was fucking crying the first time I did it, why the hell is he so contradicting? Uh.'_ Judai furrowed his eyebrows together in thought. _'Maybe I'll just prank him again...No, if he says he _doesn't_ care then he wouldn't bat an eyelash if I keep pranking him.'_

No, dammit it that wouldn't do. What's the point? Why even bother with doing a stupid prank if it'll have no affect on him? Hell, Andersen-sensei would just turn his head, thinking he's too _high and mighty _to bother with a "child" like Yuki Judai.

The brunet growled beneath clenched teeth. _'I'm no damn __**child**__.' _His anger re-lit, he swiftly kicked his can, watching it rattle up against the wall before bouncing off somewhere in the distance, not bothering with where it landed.

Sho, having been too focused on his work, snapped his head up in shock at the loud racket. "Aniki! What the heck was that noise?" Noting how Judai no longer had his battered can, Sho sighed. "Sheesh, don't scary me like that aniki. I'm trying to _actually study_."

Judai paid him no mind. "Yeah, yeah, ok, whatever Sho." Gold eyes stared off into space, not quite aware of his surroundings.

Sho sighed for the umpteenth time. _'Ok, fine. Ignore the little guy.'_

The brunet paced back and forth in thought, trying to find a way to break his teacher.

Break…Breakbreakbreakbreak…huh.

It was almost the same as broken…

Hmm, broken…brokenbrokenbroken…

Like two broken gree--

'_Alright, enough of that!'_ Judai growled at his betraying thoughts. _'Can't even think of a great scheme without feeling…_something_ stupid.' _The dark Osiris grinded his teeth. _'Damn traitorous thoughts…'_

…

Wait.

Traitorous…traitor.

Betrayal…

Golden hazel eyes widened a fraction.

"That's _it_. I got it!" Judai exclaimed wildly, fisting a hand tightly in front of him.

The small blunet blinked in surprise. "Aniki? What are you--"

"I have the perfect plan to destroy him!" Judai cut in as he plopped down beside his best buddy.

Sho stared squarely at Judai's grinning face. "W-what? D-destroy? Who do you want to beat up now?" He couldn't help but ask.

Judai rolled his eyes. "I meant that _gaijin _teach of ours." Golden eyes spiked with mischief. "I have a prank that'll not only rid me of that fucking foreigner, but teach that pansy a thing or two about messing with Yuki Judai." A dark smirk etched across Judai's face as his eyes suddenly darkened with malice.

Sho backed away slowly from his spot on the floor, suddenly feeling an ice cold chill running down his spine. _'What did sensei ever do to deserve this aniki? He's only trying to do his job.'_ He thought. But Sho knew never to question Judai's actions, heck he's lucky his aniki openly discussed things like this with him. After all…

Judai didn't have a lot of friends.

Well, _good_ ones that is.

'_You __use__ to be so nice aniki. Why did you have to be so--'_ His thoughts halted when Judai jumped up to his feet. "Aniki?"

A grin appeared on his face. "I'm going to set my plan in action, so let's go!" Judai exclaimed, making his way inside the large building.

Sho, stumbling on his feet with his books and bag, tried catching up with him. "Aniki! What plan? You didn't really say what it wa--_oof_!"

Judai stopped in his tracks so suddenly, Sho slammed against him. Golden eyes stared down at him momentarily before flicking back up in front. "I'll tell you about it later. First, help me find Andersen-sensei." He began before walking down the main hallway.

Clutching his arms around his books, Sho scurried behind him. _'What? He wants to find sensei? But I thought he--'_ Silver eyes squinted in confusion. _'Why did he look so…'_

Sho was so deep in his thoughts that he accidentally bumped someone. Gasping in surprise, he dropped his books all over the ground. "Ah no!" Not wanting to lose sight of his aniki, Sho kneeled down and began rapidly collecting his books, apologizing to the person beside him who also kneeled down to help. "Go-gomen nasai! I wasn't paying attention and I--"

"Hmm, it's alright. I was quite preoccupied myself little Obelisk boyo." A casual voice replied.

Silver eyes snapped upward to the man before him, furrowing his eyebrows together in thought. He had never seen this man before. _'Is he a new teacher? Like Andersen-sensei?'_ Noting the razor phone held against his ear, Sho nervously smiled as they both stood up, his books now in his hands. _'Crud, I think he's one of those very important business men from the school board. He has to be with that business suit he's wearing. Was there a meeting today for the teachers?'_ Bowing down in apology, Sho closed his eyes shut. "Please forgive me sensei, I did not mean to speak so inform--"

"Sensei?" The man tsked. "Students here are so wound tight. Relax boyo, I'm no sensei nor am I here to reprimand you," The small blunet visibly sighed in relief, "I was actually wondering if I could ask you a question." The light-haired man replied, clicking on the 'TALK' button to once again call the number across his screen.

Sho gulped nervously when he saw the man repeat this motion a few times with a scowl across his face. "Um, I uh." _'What does he want to ask me?'_

Azure orbs looked with silver. "Relax kid, I just want to know," A smirk appeared across his model-shaped face, "where I can find Johan Andersen-sensei."

Sho stared in mild surprise. _'Huh?'_ "Andersen-sensei?" The small blunet, clutching on his now neatly stacked books, blinked in confusion. "Wh--?"

"Oh, where are my manners," The man chuckled, dismissing his antics with a wave of his hand, before hitting the green button on his phone again, "I tend to forget my etiquette when I'm fantasying about my darling blunet. Pardon me for that." He spoke softly like as if it'll excuse him of his forgetfulness.

Sho's eyes widened. _'Darling? Wait does he mean sensei's his--'_

And for the millionth time that day, Sho's thoughts were cut off when blue eyes sparkled in mischief. "My name is--"

* * *

Where where _where_?

Yellow brown eyes flickered in every corner of the hallway. _'Where the hell did he go? I remember seeing him go down this hallway half an hour ago.'_ Frowning, Judai leaned against one of the lockers near his classroom. _'Maybe he went to the teacher's lounge.'_ Sighing, he racked a hand through his unruly hair. "Great, that means I have to go _there_." Stuffing his hands in his crimson blazer's pockets, he made his way down the hall to the dreaded room.

Ok, so how the hell was he going to do this? Heck, almost the whole _staff _hated the brunet's guts.

Golden eyes darkened sharply.

He was Yuki Judai. There was no way a bunch of stuff-blotted adults were going to get to him. Nah, he was better than that. Tough and stronger than that. _'Come on Yuki, this'll be worth it in the long run.' _He grinned wickedly to himself.

Yuki Judai was a force to be reckoned with.

But he knew it'll take some convincing to allow himself in that damn room. However, that didn't mean it'll be difficult.

Judai sighed. _'I can do this. All I need to do is burrow my way in his skin and I'll have totally wrung him dry with my hands.'_ Chuckling darkly, Judai began rehearsing his lines.

He settled in a toneless tone as he strolled down the hall, glaring at anyone who even looked his way. It was a minute or to later when he rounded up a corner and literally came to a halt when he realized he couldn't go any further. _'Huh? What the hell are there so many god damn girls all in one pla--' _Judai squinted his eyes as he tried to make out what looked like half of the female population was doing.

They were excited about something that was for sure. All of them _literally_ bounced in unison over a comment that a boy beside him uttered as the center of their attention was masked behind the walls of female bodies.

'_What the fuck?'_ Growling for being stopped, Judai roughly tapped the same boy next to him. "What the hell are these girls bitching about now?" He asked, not caring for his use of words at the moment.

The dark haired boy gulped fearfully, slightly shaking in having the infamous _Yuki Judai_ asking him a question. Stuttering, the boy pointed toward the female crowd. "Th-they're after s-sensei…"

Judai raised a dark eyebrow. "That's it?!" He stared back at the crowd in disbelief. _'Are they that fucking horny to jump a teach?'_ Tsk-ing, the brunet rolled his eyes. "Fucking whores."

'_Ha, I wonder who the sucker is.'_

The boy trembled back at his words. "We-well, it seems se-sensei made a bento f-for someone he-here…"

"Hmm." Judai frowned as he shrugged his shoulders. "Not my f-ing problem." Now knowing that this mob of girls was nothing worth concerning about, Judai roughly pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey! Don't push m--oh, Yuki-sempai! Go-gomen!." One of the girls trembled, having the brunet's eyes glare at her for nearly mouthing out on him.

No one was allowed to do that.

**No one.**

Feeling his insides churn angrily at the sight of all these damn babbling idiots, He quickened his pace. _'I have no f-ing time for this. I need to find sense--'_

Suddenly, there was a voice that called out to him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"_Yuki-kun!_"

For a moment, Judai had thought he had made the voice up, having wanted to drown out these shrieking pansies out somehow. But he knew that wasn't so when he saw and heard the entire hallway stop dead in its tracks.

No sound was uttered or move was made as Judai slowly turned his head to the side, finally able to see what the object of these girls obsession was.

'_Andersen-sensei?!'_ Confused and completely unexpected, Judai narrowed his eyes, trying to think of what to do now. All eyes were on him as he stood there, absolutely shocked in realizing that Andersen-sensei _had_ called out to him.

_Him_ of all people.

He gave a feral smile at that.

'_Perfect. Looks like _sensei_ needs _my _help'_ The grin on his face in place, Yuki Judai began his act.

After all, he wasn't called **Haou**, the _Supreme King_, for nothing…

"_Sensei_," He began, "I--" But just as he was about to step forward and _gracefully_ save his helpless _sensei_, a hand yanked his body forward. "What the fu--?"

"Shush! Just _come on_!" Andersen-sensei rushed, hearing the sounds of footsteps following close behind.

"Omg! Andersen-sensei!! Come back!"

"Andersen-sennnnssssseeeeeiiiii!!"

"YUKI Give Sensei BACK!!! Andersen-sensei!!!"

Judai's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the thick mob stomping behind them. Not sure on what to do, he hastened his pace, trying to outrun the girls that he knew would rip _him _alive. _'What the hell? I fucking hate girls! Dammit, I thought he was all the way--'_ "Where the fuck are we--?" The brunet was cut off when his arm, and his body following with it, was jerked sharply to the right. "HEY! Watch it!" He warned, nearly missing a kid slamming into him.

Johan didn't utter a word. He, instead, slid the door to his classroom open, dragging Judai inside before flashing it shut. Locking said door, Johan leaned his ear against its surface, trying to make out any noise from the outside.

Long excruciating seconds passed as either male held his breath, a slight unison of fear settling in their guts. But once the coast was clear, Johan sighed in relief. "Kami, they're finally gone." He spoke more to himself as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

Suddenly, he heard a deep chuckle.

Reminding Johan that…he wasn't alone in the room.

Turning his head to the left, he saw Judai cross his arms and casually lean back against the black board, sporting a large grin over his face. "Who knew you'd get mauled by those girls?" Golden eyes glowed in dark amusement.

"Eh?" The blunet stared at him for a moment, slightly forgetting why Judai was there. Moments passed before Johan's eyes dawned in realization.

_Crap_.

He accidentally--not meaning to of course--dragged Yuki-kun with him. _Shoot_, he had been so _petrified _at those wild girls he hadn't realized he'd raced out of there _with _Judai in tow.

Crap, crap, crap.

Not _good_.

'_Why did I even call out for him again?'_ That thought rang in his mind as he felt an embarrassed flush dust his cheeks. _'What to do now?' _He looked down at his bento box, eyes mirroring his thoughts.

Judai widened his dark eyes at the sight before awkwardly looking away, feeling the silence around them nearly suck him dry. _'What the hell? How am I suppose to--?'_

Just as the brunet was about to speak, a bright blue box manifested before his vision. "What the?" Blinking in surprise, Judai peered down and saw his sensei offer the bento to him. "What are you?"

Johan sighed. "Here, you must be hungry, ne? Take it." He said, offering the bento to him again.

The Osiris raised a skeptical eyebrow before eyeing the box more carefully. "Are you giving me a _bento_? Isn't that kinda g--"

Andersen-sensei made a face. "Are you going to take it or not?" He demanded, not really in the mood for witty comebacks or pointless banter.

Judai, sensing something wrong, merely snatched the box from his teacher's hand, glancing down at it suspiciously. "Why are you giving this to me?" He asked quietly, not wanting outsiders to know they were there.

Johan stared at him for a moment before shrugging, not quite sure himself. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm too tired to fight with you today." He replied before heading toward his desk, eyeing his suddenly desirable chair. _'Ah, my haven!'_

Yellow brown eyes watched the teal figure languidly lounge comfortably on his chair before once again peering down at the box. _'He gave me a bento.'_

The sudden thought brought forth a small plop in his stomach.

Frowning, he realized that his sensei was _right_. He _was_ starving. _'Crap, I forgot to take Sho's sandwich before I left.'_ Taking a few steps forward, Judai made his way to the desk in front of Andersen-sensei's, finding for some reason the compelling urge to sit there before him. Grumbling at his thoughts, he plopped down on the student chair, placing the small lunch box cautiously on the desk before him.

Silence stretched as the analytical clock above ticked the seconds down.

Judai stealthily peered over his sensei, noting the lax smile across his pale face; green orbs closed away in a peaceful expression.

Gulping, the brunet squirmed in his seat, not sure what to do. _'What the hell am I doing? Here with _sensei_ of all people?' _Dark eyebrow creased over in self-anger. _'This was _not_ how I planned us to meet. Dammit, I don't know what to do.'_ He frowned.

Now what?

"You can eat it, you know. It's not poisoned." A soft feminine-like voice spoke after awhile.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Judai flicked his eyes at his teacher, green eyes now in half-lids.

Judai frowned. "Uh-huh, sure it isn't." He retorted while he trailed his eyes downward, his stomach abruptly growling out of protest.

Green eyes shined before lips pulled in a teasing smile. "You know what? I want it back." Chin tucked in his right palm, Johan half-stretched his left hand. "I mean, you don't seem to want it. Why waste it?" He grinned when he noticed dark eyes narrow back at him.

"I didn't say I wouldn't eat it, _sensei_." The brunet remarked, his gut twisting in knots.

Johan raised a teal eyebrow up skeptically. "Well, then eat it." He pointed toward the box. "Unless you want your stomach to keep--"

"Alright! Sheesh! I bet it sucks anyway!" Judai, annoyed, flipped the cover open. Peering down at in contemplation, the brunet blinked when he noticed a particular item. "Fried shrimp?" He flickered his eyes upwards Andersen-sensei, mild surprise written in his face.

The blunet tilted his head to the side in slight confusion. "Yes? You don't like?" He asked softly, wondering what was wrong.

Not replying, Judai slowly, picking up the chopsticks in the far side of the box, plucked a small orange shrimp and hesitantly popped it in his mouth; chewing slowly.

Johan, interested in what Judai's reaction would be, leaned a bit forward, watching as his student chewed than swallowed the tiny morsel.

Silence stretched as either male stayed frozen still. One waiting for a reaction and the other in bewilderment.

Suddenly, Judai smacked his mouth open in shock. "That…" Peering down at the small box, he quickly plucked another in his mouth, "was good…not bad." He nodded to himself as he allowed a half-chagrin to appear on his face. _'This is good, really good.'_

Johan blinked in surprise before a small smile graced his lips. _'Aw, he's like a kid.'_ Finding the thought strangely odd, he quickly discarded it. "Well," He leaned back against his chair, "I'm glad you enjoyed my lunch."

Judai paused in gulfing down another shrimp at his words. "Y-yours? Wait…" Furrowing his eyebrows together, the brunet lowered his eyes in slits. "This is _yours_ as in _you made it_?"

Green eyes blinked themselves as the owner nodded his head. "Hai, I did. Why?" Johan huffed before rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me you're not going to eat it now after knowing _I_ made it are you?" He rhetorically asked.

Yellow-brown orbs stared down at the bento in shock.

_Well, it seems sensei made a bento for someone here…_

Judai's chest thumped. _'Did he really make a bento for someone? But…I'm eating it so…'_ Eyes slightly widening, the brunet locked eyes with his sensei. _'Did you make a bento…for me?'_

Golden hazel eyes shone before a smirk appeared across Judai's face.

Johan stared back in confusion, perplexed as to why Yuki-kun was staring at him like _that_. _'What? Did I do something wrong? Wha--'_

"Sensei." Judai called out carefully, his grin still in place. The blunet blinked as Judai popped another shrimp in his mouth. "Thanks."

Johan nearly face-faulted. "Th-thanks?" Shocked, green eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "What are you thanking _me_ for?"_ 'And to think he even knows the word _thanks_.'_

The brunet shrugged. "What? I forgot to eat today," _'Now that I think about it, where's Sho?'_ Snorting, he continued, "and like you said, I'm kinda tired of arguing with you for now."

One light blue eyebrow was raised. "_For now_?" Shacking his head, Johan giggled. "Ok, ok, how about we make a truce not to wring each other's necks during lunch, alright?" He suggested, smiling when the brunet grinned back. _'It takes a lot out of me to go neck and neck with you the whole day after all. A break would be nice.'_

'_Heh. Excellent.'_ Judai shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Too busy enjoying his fried shrimp, Judai took a mouth full before peering down at the rice, noticing the soy-written kanji for the first time. "Wait, why does it say your--" He was about to ask before Andersen-sensei cut in.

"--Don't ask." Johan sighed before taking hold of the small water bottle at his desk, taking a deliberate sip.

Judai watched him before shrugging again, not really caring. "Uh-huh." Too hungry to argue, he finished off the bento in record time. "AH! Food!" Satisfied, he patted his stuffed gut.

Johan shook his head. "You like fried shrimp, ne?"

"…" Blinking, Judai shrugged for the third time. "I guess, I always liked the flavor…" He noticed his sensei's face light up in amusement at his words. _'This is going to be too easy. Way too easy.'_

The blunet smiled warmly, giving Judai another confusing plop in his gut. "Well, that's good. I'm glad you enjoyed that."

"…" Not sure how to respond, Judai looked away. _'Alright, I'm probably still hungry.' _Shrugging, the brunet took a deep breath before darting his eyes squarely at his sensei. '_Let's begin.'_ Secretly chuckling to himself, Judai carefully made his move. "Soooo," He began slowly.

Johan blinked slowly as he noticed a certain change in Yuki-kun's posture. "Yes?"

Knitting his fingers together in front of him, _**Haou **_hid the smirk across his face. "I want to apologize for my immature behavior for the past four weeks."

Andersen-sensei stared at him. "W-what?" Blinking, Johan saw Judai's hazel eyes blandly hold with his. _'You're _apologizing_?! What the?'_ Not knowing what to do, Johan brushed a hesitant hand over the feral bangs off his face.

Judai nodded. "Like I said, I'm…sorry." He looked away for a moment before slowly locking eyes with his sensei, hoping he'd believe him.

Skeptically, Johan tilted his head quizzically. "Why are you apologizing _now_?"

The brunet chuckled. "Well, I _felt _bad about what I did so," Huffing, Judai closed one eye from view, "I want to do the right _adult_ thing. And apologizing is a big step for _me_, you know." He added.

"Uh-huh, that's obviously _true_." Johan agreed, not noticing the slight narrow of Judai's eyes at that statement. Johan frowned softly. "Why are you being so--"

"--because I don't like seeing my sensei sad." He honestly replied, slightly surprising himself. _'I guess I don't…he looks too…broken.'_ Frowning slightly, he dismissed the notion.

Johan's eyes widened in complete utter shock. _'Is he?' _Green light irises blinked at this sudden revelation. "Yuki-kun," Half-teasing, Johan giggled. "Are you flattering me?" Smiling weakly, he tilted his head to the side. "I thought you said _my type_ wasn't _your type_…" Johan trailed off, joking around.

_**Haou**_ merely _smiled _in response.

"I _**lied**_."

* * *

**Omg, I did leave you hanging, I know. (sighs) Ok ok, you can kill me now. XD Oh, I wonder who's that guy Sho's talking to? (obvious). Alrighty, next chap should tie this twister down and layout the rest of this fic! (gasps! Oh my!)**

**Yay! X3 And since I'm so nice…Here's a sneak peek. ;D**

**---**

"All right, class," Johan, flushing lightly at the amusing look aimed at him from Number Ten, sighed softly, "I would like you to pass up your work to the fron--"

A large _SLAM_ resonated from the sliding door to the far side.

The class, along with Johan, glued all eyes toward the door.

Azure orbs smiled in them as a smooth grin grew on an angular face. "I finally '_found_' you."

Silver eyes, a few desks away, widened in surprise. _'It's that business guy!'_

Johan, however, blanched nervously. _'No.'_ He stared in disbelief. _'He can't really be--'_

The heart-winning smile, causing some girls in the room to instantly melt, turned upside down. "You never picked up my calls." Taking a step forward, the young man flicked back silver hair. "_And _you know how that makes me _feel_." A slight undertone of anger underneath his words.

The blunet took a small step back. _'You can't possibly?!'_

Judai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _'Who the fuck is __**he**__?' _He frowned when he noticed his sensei take another step back. _'Why are you backing away from him?' _His eyes darkened at his train of thought.

The silver haired man swept his eyes towards the class before settling them back to their sensei. "My, my, I didn't know you got so comfy here in Japan so quickly, _Johan_." Taking advancing steps forward, he chuckled to himself. "And you had to make me come _all this way _to see you, tsk-tsk-tsk." Blue eyes locked with green.

The class stared openly at the new stranger with mixed thoughts, confused with what was going on.

Aki, having been writing, paused and blinked at this new development._ 'I wonder who he is? He seems familiar with sensei…'_

Johan hummed to himself. _'Figures.'_ Long seconds passed before, unexpectedly, the blunet crossed his arms over his chest and had a serene look on his face. "I guess I've been _busy_," He smiled sincerely, green eyes sparkling, "I'm sorry, _sweetie_." He said the last word in English, knowing only a handful, like he assumed Izayoi-chan, would understand.

And as expected, Aki gasped. _'Did he just say _sweetie_!?'_ Surprised, she cupped her lips with a slender hand.

The brunet behind her narrowed his eyes. _'What did he say?'_

The silver head laughed swiftly before gesturing with his hand for Johan to come closer. "And I missed you too, _darling_." He added his last word in English as well, smiling when Johan complied to his silent request.

'_So dramatic as usual.' _Johan held the urge to roll his eyes as he made his way to the silver head.

Blue eyes blazed with triumph. _'You're not getting away this time Johan.'_

"Andersen-sensei." Aki softly called out, unintentionally stopping her sensei's movements. "Who is he?" The entire class leaned forward, eager to know about this new face.

Emerald eyes bounced in amusement as the silver head sighed in exasperation at the lost chance. _'Shoot.'_

"Ah, yes I forgot." Smiling brightly, Johan gestured toward the silver haired man. "This fool here," The class snickered at the glare sent their sensei's way by blue eyes, "he's--"

"Allow me, _sunshine_." Stepping forward, the blue-eyed man grinned wickedly. "My name is Edo Phoenix, _Aster_ being my English name in the USA," Flicking his eyes at Johan for the briefest of seconds, a thought occurred to him. _'Now where is that, ah, found you.' _He smirked as he purposely locked eyes with a certain brunet. "But you all may know me as," Edo's blue eyes darkened as he lifted his chin up, "Johan's _koishii_."

The entire class gasped in shock.

Johan sighed at his _beloved's_ melodramatic bow. _'Uh, wonderful.'_

_**Haou**_ frowned.

'_**He's sensei's boyfriend?!'**_

Blazed amber eyes darkened.

Judai didn't like him already. _'How dare he--'_

"So now that the formalities are over," Turning to Johan, he extending his hand out once more, "Come here Johan." Edo called out, grinning to himself.

Johan smiled softly before stepping closer to Edo.

The proclaimed Prince of Darkness growled at this new dilemma.

'_**Dammit, I'm not going to let this baka ruin everything.'**_

And **_Haou_** would make sure of it. He _swore _it.

* * *

**Yea, I had to leave it there, if I didn't, I'd go on and on and on and on, anyhow, til next time! x3**


End file.
